She and I
by ynabeesa
Summary: Jason Gray has been seeing Ella around, and he has developed feelings for her. he finds her pretty attractive and this summer, he is going to take a leap of faith, and ask her out. will she go out with him? does she feel the same way too? Jella, a little Smitchie, and Nateana.
1. Chapter 1

**this is going to be a very short story. it was a one-shot, but i was too tired to finish writing it, so i decided to partition it. hope you guys are okay?**

**it is a *drum roll* Jella One-Shot! Whoop! Whoop! (dancing over here) so, i hope you are having some fun, this might be boring. i might edit it later on, but i wanted to see how you would react to me being this random!**

**let the story begin then, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

I had been seeing this very pretty girl around, but I hadn't really paid attention to her. She had been one of Tess' lemmings before they had a falling put, and she had joined the Hasta la Vista Crew last year at the last minute.

This year, she had volunteered to be a Camp Rock Counseller. I was assigned to deal with the kids because I was qualified and intelligent enough to handle them. She, on the other hand, was assigned to the fashion and apparel class.

She had long, dark, luscious and wavy locks of hair, with a lovely face. She was short, and anytime I met her, she was dressed to kill.

Okay, to kill me.

Her name was Ella.

And mine is Jason Gray, a 1/3 of the famous band, Connect 3.

This, right here is how I got to reveal my feelings for Ella this summer. The same summer that Camp Star threatened to end our summer.

If you haven't ever felt this way, or you are impatient, then bail out. But if you wanna know how it went, well read on. Okay, now, lets' do this.

Oh, wait. A bird . . .

* * *

After Shane fell off the back of the truck because we had tied his shoelaces together (Nate and i) , we went to the front to join our uncle Brown who had announcements to make on this summer. As I joined him on stage, I saw her there, she had probably been doing back-up with Peggy, Tess and Caitlyn for Mitchie's song which we had missed, unfortunately, all thanks to Shane who was now looking really happy to see her. They were so cute!

Anyways, there she was, Ella, looking good as ever. I mean, its like her talent or something!

I smiled at her, but she was too busy looking at Shane and Mitchie who were in their own world. My eyes met with Peggy instead who gave me one of those mini waves.

It was so cute, till I kind of got distracted watching a bird on a tree. . . oh, my, I love birds.

Then I heard bangs. I freaked out and tried to hide under my jacket, before remembering that Ella would need to be protected. Maybe I could run over, scoop her in my arms and fly away like Superman? However, my fears were dashed, and so were my hopes to save her when we found out they were mere invitations to Camp Star's bonfire.

Yeah, whatever.

* * *

So, we got back from Camp Star with fewer Counselors than we had had before. I hoped things won't spiral out of control from there.

Nate, Shane and I got to share a cabin. Tonight, I was so tired, you know after having to wade into the water to fetch that Junior Rocker's web book. Okay, I don't know why, but he kind of scares me a little bit.

While Shane was out, and Nate was busy thinking of this girl he met at Camp Star while strumming the guitar, I decided to have an early night and fall asleep. I mean, tomorrow we will find out what Brown wants to do about Camp. I just hope everything works out.

Too bad there are no birds at night to serenade me. oh, well, I will manage.

* * *

"Wake up Jason!"

Nate was jumping on my bed like a little kid. Ugh! He is SUCH a kid!

"Where's Ella? Does she need any help?" I said, sitting up quickly. Nate laughed.

"Having a good dream, aren't we?"

"Shut up and get off my bed Nate!" I said, trying to kick him off, and when he wouldn't budge, I shoved him. Ouch! He landed on his bum.

"Jason's got a crush on Ella!" Nate yelled and I chucked a pillow at him. he dodged and it hit Shane instead who was still asleep. He mumbled cutely in his sleep. Nate and I had frozen for a little while at first before we went on talking. You do not want to wake Shane up if you aren't ready with a back-up plan.

With a back-up plan.

I need to talk to Ella, somehow. A 'hello' will be a great start!

Look at me being all serious without getting distracted by bir . . . oh, look at that pigeon!

* * *

"You can't shut down the Camp!" Shane said, looking like he was gonna die.

he had a point. we had just gotten here!

"I am sorry Shane, but I have to. I know that you probably had plans and everything, but I can't keep the campers here. We barely have any staff left as it is."

"Can't we do something? Can we stay if we figure out a way to solve the staffing problem?"

"Sure. You can stay. I feel bad that the summer is starting but we are on the brink of closing, Nate."

I saw Nate smile, and for some reason, I knew he had an idea in his head.

* * *

"We need Counsellers," Nate said after he outlined the entire problem for us.

"Will they drop from heaven?"

"The only things that drop from Heaven are birds. If we need any help Shane, or if we want to solve any problems here, the solution is right here." I said, still thinking about Ella who passed by carrying her beach bag.

Nate stared at me for close to a minute.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shane piped in

"Jason, you are a genius!" Nate exclaimed. "We should totally get volunteers!"

"Where from?" Shane and I chorused.

"Camp!"

* * *

So, we told Mitchie, who got Barron, Sander, Caitlyn, Peggy and beautiful Ella to join us and become counsellers. Oh, Tess wasn't there coz she was across the lake at Camp Star.

Brown loved the idea, and so we prepared to resume with Camp activities soon.

Mitchie was doing most of the scheduling, and she was loving her work. However, I ended up being stuck with kids who attacked me less than five minutes after I walked into the room. I screamed and tried to shake themoff my back, till eventually, I was able to hide under the table and start making my bird house.

Yes, just as I was about to complete one side, a kid threw a ball and it hit it. The house crumbled. Nooooooooooooooooooo!

That's it!

I have had it with these kids!

* * *

'You will have to buy tighter pants and learn how to play the tambourine.'

Shane did that. I do not understand why he is touchy about it. even Nate is doing the same thing now. his jeans are a little too snug around his bum.

I saw Ella today. I said hello and she gave me a smile. It was so pretty. *sigh* she is pretty amazing. Saw her working with the class on fabrics today. She was so good! No wonder she has amazing fashion advice.

Like how she told me to dress in white more often, saying it makes me look kind of cute.

Kind of cute. *sigh*

And brown brings out my eyes. *sigh*

She is so pretty. Prettier than Peggy, though I liked Peggy. I had a crush on her. But peggy has a boyfriend, or has had one since she was thirteen.

I should hang out with her more often.

* * *

We are going to compete against Camp Star in Final Jam. Its been a few days since we stormed their stage and sang 'Its On' to them.

We have been working really hard. Even I have been working hard with the Juniour Rockers. Mitchie is a little too pushy now, and Shane's worried.

So, we are having this water fight to lighten everyone up.

BOMBS AWAY!

INCOMING!

COMPROMISED!

Ella and I ended up infront of each other, and we laughed at the way everyone was getting sprayed with water.

"Hey, you are wet!"

"You too!" I said, spraying her hair.

Oops!

"My hair!"

"Sorry!"

"Its okay!"

"So, . . . " I started but I got cut by someone hitting me with a balloon. And she vanished. Too bad!

But I had managed to talk to her. That's what mattered.

* * *

Okay, I saw Ella dancing when we were performing 'Heart and Soul' and I almost forgot the song when or eyes locked. Good thing I am a natural at guitar playing.

She is so beautiful, I can't take it anymore. I have to ask her out today.

I find her at her class, making some costumes. She is so busy. And I am so proud of myself so far for not getting distracted by birds.

I do a little dance in my head.

"Hey, it is just you."

"Just me. I decided to come in because you have the lights on."

"Oh, well, its been a long, hard day today."

"Yes, it has."

She tapped at the sewing machine, then looked up at me. I looked at her and noticed her lips. They were so . . . kissable.

Where is my head running to?

I have never thought that way about a girl before.

"Earth to Jason!"

Oh! "Sorry about that. I was just thinking of some stuff."

"Like what?"

Like you. "Oh, just guitar stuff."

"Are you worried about the performance?"

"No." just a little.

"We will do fine," she laughed. "They got nothing on us."

"Except the stage," I said.

"It is really cool," so she had noticed it too. Okay, it was kind of obvious, wasn't it?

"Yup, it is."

"Hey, have you noticed that there are no birds at their stage's trees?"

"Are you serious?" are you kidding me?

"Yup. Don't tell anyone, but I like birds."

"You do?" this is totally awesome!

"Yes. Just don't tell a soul."

"Camper's honor," I said, and she laughed. We kept silent for a while before I spoke again.

"I have a secret to tell you."

"So, Jason has a secret to trade too?"

"I do. I think its really nice that you like birds, because I am too, and I now have something to talk about when I am with you."

"Haha, I am surprised!"

"You should be."

We stared at each other for a while before she looked down and started to clear up.

"Turning in early?"

"Yes, it has been a busy day today."

I smiled, and got up, she followed, and I opened the door so she could leave first, just like my dad had taught me. she smiled back at me. I offered to walk her to her cabin.

"We should hang out sometime." We had just said our goodbyes and she was heading into hercabin.

"That's a great idea," I said, "I had fun talking to you yesterday and today."

"Same."

"Could I have your number so I can text you?"

"Sure," she smiled and we switched phones. Nice!

I kissed her cheek and she blushed, so did i. I hope I haven't ruined any chances of us getting to hang out.

Before I went to bed, she texted me goodnight. After replying, I found myself wearing a goofy smile, like the one Nate had on after coming back from serenading Dana at Camp Star. I should ask him for details. Who knows, I might pick up some pointers from him!

After all, Nate ALWAYS gets the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! i hope you don't hate me, ii have been really busy of late, but i decided to take time and post this plus i have been a little broke, my modem didn't have any** **bundles.** i hope you like this new chapter in this story. oh, btw, i have an account on Wattpad. also, please check out AnnyBee and Going Places stories. they are really good writers! Campers' Honour!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Morning! Get up, get up!" my younger brother yelled at me, jumping on my bed. I tackled him as soon as I got the chance. It was not even six am, and there was . . . Shane?

"YOU are awake early!" I said, looking surprised.

"I know, they are never on the same sentence."

Shane glared at Nate and punched his arm.

"Ouch! Idiot!"

"Would you like another to make a matching set?"

"Shane, keep your hands to yourself. So, why are we up at four in the morning again?"

"Jason, it is the best time to watch birds."

"Really?" I asked, that would have been so sweet of him.

"No. I was being sarcastic." Shane went on to explain how we had to help his girlfriend. Nate and I wiggled eyebrows.

"So, how did the moonlit picnic go?"

"It didn't go, anywhere. She was too busy for me."

"Is that why we have to go wake up everybody? Not funny Shane."

"Come on guys! Help your homie."

Nate and I exchanged a look. Oh, well, it is not like Shane gave us a choice.

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

Nate and Caity had been gazing at each other during practice, again. I had this feeling that Caity was not so comfortable having Nate near her, watching her dance with her crew. I left the Junior rockers and headed over to her when she took a short break.

"You still like him, don't you?"

Caity looked up at me with those sparkly grey-green eyes. They had always held intense emotions. They were one part of her body if mauled that I would never leave. (ookay. That came out wrong.)

She sighed, "But guys like him do not fall for girls like me."

"Ha, Nate likes you a lot. Truth be told, he likes you a lot. Did I ever tell you that before we became famous, the three of us really wanted to get to know you but Nate was the one who fell the hardest for you. He even used to dream about you, and the proof was the sleep talking."

"Nate sleep-talks?"

"Shh! He shouldn't hear you."

We both looked at him. At that moment, he happened to glance at us, so we waved at him.

"Jason! Come help us!" one of the junior rockers called to me as I was staring at my brother.

"Thanks Jason. You just made me feel better."

"You are welc . . . oh my! Look at that huge eagle flying over the lake?"

As I stared, I heard Caity and Ella giggle. . . wait, Ella?

* * *

After Shane and Mitchie made up, we decided to rock the camp with our song, 'Heart and Soul' and we had everyone on their feet. I winked at Ella at some point and she blushed. I saw Caity look from her to me, then me to her, before she yelled out," go Jella! Go Jella!"

Okay, I don't think many people heard her, but it was enough to make Ella blush.

Mitchie apologized for pushing me away later on, and was proud of my junior rockers. She wanted them in the loop. While I was hanging out with just her, she gave me some "girl talk" advice. She had heard Caity yell at us. I expected her to be surprised but she just smiled.

"I expected you and her to like each other."

"Turns out that we did."

**Hey, are you free tonight?-Jason**

Yup, but I have to get buttons tomorrow. –Ella

**Can I borrow you then?-Jason**

Sure, that is if I won't turn into dress.-Ella

**So, meet me at the pier at 8?-Jason**

Sure. See you then!-Ella

I made it to the pier and sat down, watching the luminous eyes of owls near the lake. I saw Screech owls, a barn owl. . . oh, look, a sleeping pigeon!

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, look at the moon," I said as we both stared, Ella and I. she hadn't even scared me when she came. I was so intent on staring at the full moon, but after I heard her talk, my attention got a little distracted. I found myself staring at her instead. The moon lit up her features delicately, and I swear she looked even more beautiful.

"Jay," she called, and I came to.

"Huh?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, yeah. Are you up for a boat ride?"

"Okay," she said, smiling, and I got up then helped her up. When our fingers came in contact, I felt sparks and tingles. I was a little startled, so was she. We stared at each other and then she cleared her throat.

Oh, yes, the boat ride.

* * *

Hanging out with Ella was fun, but at half past ten, I had to go. I was no longer sleeping in the same cabin as my brothers.

Our goodbye ended with a tight hug from Ella. Wow, I almost lost myself for a minute. She was so small, tiny even, and when she wrapped her arms round me, I felt like even if there was an Armageddon, I wouldn't care or be fearful so long as I had her in my arms.

Wow Jason, you are so mature! What a big word you used!

"Which word?"

Apparently I had spoken my thoughts out loud. Oh no! How do I get out of this?

"Just random thoughts running through my mind."

"For a minute there I thought you were talking about my butt."

"Huh!?"

"I have a big butt, don't I? It is humongous, right?"

Oh no! How did I get myself into this situation? Oh, wait, it was my mouth that has a mind of its own. Stupid idiot!

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

Oh no! "No, I didn't . . ."

"I heard you," Ella said, looking like she was going to cry in the next minute. Oh my God, what do I do?

"Ella, I usually think out loud, and I was referring to my mouth as an idiot. Stupid idiot to be precise, and for the record, you have a nice bum. It is perfect, and I would never want to change anything about you, including your bum. Because you are perfect to me."

Ella's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"You think so?" she stuttered.

"I know so," I said, taking her in my arms and giving her a huge hug. She immediately relaxed. When I let her go, it happened.

By it I mean my first kiss.

She kissed me, and I was so shocked, I couldn't kiss her back at first. When she tried to pull away, I pulled her back and kissed her. I swear it was the best feeling ever. It was almost as good as watching a little birdie hatching. In fact, it was probably better.

When we parted, after I walked her back to her cabin, I knew for a fact that everything had changed. Nate had given me the best advice ever. Hmm, he is to wise for a guy his age.

As I got into bed, (it was way past lights out in the junior rockers cabin) I couldn't stop smiling. That kiss was amazing, fantastic, awesome . . . and beautiful.

Look at me using big words again. Hmm, must be Nate's influence.

* * *

Nate was looking a little confused because he didn't really know if he had a crush on Dana or if he was in love with Caity. I found him with a pair of binoculars, watching the beach jam stage from his and Joe's cabin, formerly my cabin too.

"Hey Nate!" I said and it startled him so much, he fell down like a bird would from its perch on a tree.

"You people really have to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," I said, helping him up. "So, you and Turner's girl, how are things going?"

"Don't say it that way; she has a name you know. And it isn't going great."

"After she came, have you figured out what to do?"

"Yes, I wrote a song, which I should be playing in less than twenty minutes! I gotta go!"

As he rushed out, I took the binoculars and trained them in the direction he had been looking in. and sure enough, it was Caitlyn who came into sight. She was still doing the steps, leading the dancers eagerly.

At that moment Nate rushed back in and stood in front of me, blocking the view.

"What are you doing, Jason?"

"What were you doing Nate?"

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, then shook his head and looked at me, "I don't really know. I thought I wanted Caitlyn, but I want Dana too."

That was pretty complicated.

And Nate was in too deep. He had feelings for two girls. And he didn't know who he liked more. It is kind of confusing if you ask me.

"You have to figure out who you really want."

Nate glanced at me, then shook his head slowly, then grabbed a piece of paper on the table.

"I have to go," he said, slinging his guitar over his neck, and I nodded my head. He stuffed the paper into his shirt's breast pocket and left, just as Shane walked into the cabin, smiling goofily.

"I think I am in love with Mitchie."

I looked at him, "clearly."

"Anyways, where is Nate going off to in such a hurry?"

"He needs to go save his ass with Dana."

"Wait, I thought he liked Caitlyn!"

I shrugged my shoulders as Shane looked at me. He looked a little disturbed, but eventually sighed before sitting down.

"Sad story for Caitlyn, huh?"

"Nate is still in love with her. I found him with these binoculars looking in the direction of the stage."

"Wait, But Caity is on the stage!" he said after looking through them. "These are really good ones though. The same he used when he was watching Dana."

What can I say? My little brother is in love with two girls and he is at crossroads.

"Oi, look at that robin outside!" I yelled, pointing and Shane rolled his eyes.

Ugh, why do I even try? He will never understand. But Mitchie does understand. And the best part? She never throws stones at the birds like Shane does.

Stupid idiot!

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

Stupid mouth!

**what do you think? please leave a review if you liked or didn't like it.**


End file.
